marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Enoc
Enoc fue un Chronicom antropólogo, enviado a la Tierra para estudiar y registrar la historia de los humanos. Después de entrar en contacto con Robin Hinton, que posee la capacidad de ver el futuro, Enoc se entera de un evento que destruiría la Tierra y convertiría a los seres humanos en una especie en extinción. Mientras ayudaba a Polly Hinton a cuidar y criar a su hija, Enoc comenzó a hacer arreglos para salvar a la humanidad, incluyendo enviar a Phil Coulson y a otros agentes a través del Monolito Blanco, y ayudar a Leo Fitz a sobrevivir durante 74 años en criogénesis para ayudar a sus amigos. Él ayuda a los agentes a volver al presente, a costa de su propia vida. Biografía Vida temprana Hace 30000 años, Enoc fue enviado a la Tierra, a través de una cámara criogénica, con el fin de estudiar y registrar la evolución de la humanidad. Siguiendo los protocolos de su especie, Enoc no podía interferir en los eventos humanos, solamente en ciertas excepciones como en el caso de una posible extinción de la especie. En el siglo veintiuno, Enoc conoce a Polly Hinton y su hija Robin, después de que la última obtuvo la capacidad de ver el futuro al pasar por la Terrigenesis a una temprana edad. Gracias a las capacidades de clarividencia de la joven Inhumana, Enoc descubre que la Tierra está próxima a ser destruida y la especie humana de perecer, por lo que sigue las profecías de Robin para ser capaz de ayudar a salvar a la humanidad. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind Captura de Agentes Acorralados dentro de Rae's Después de que Phil Coulson y su equipo derrotan Aida y toda S.H.I.E.L.D. se desmorona como resultado, Enoc organiza una redada con un grupo de soldados en el restaurante Rae's donde estaban cenando Coulson, Melinda May, Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Alphonso Mackenzie y Elena Rodriguez. Creyendo que Enoc y sus hombres fueron enviados por los autoridades para arrestarlos después de los eventos internacionales relacionados con S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson lo saluda y bromea acerca de su entrada dramática. Entonces, Enoc lo silencia al activar un dispositivo que congela a Coulson y su equipo en un estado de estasis. Enoc le recuerda a su equipo que tienen una “ventana” de dos minutos, así que ordena llevarse a los agentes, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End a excepción de Fitz, el cual según él no está “en la lista”. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Cumpliendo la profecía Con el fin de cumplir la profecía de la “Vidente”, Enoc se lleva a los agentes hasta un sitio con el Monolito Blanco, el cual absorbe a los mismos y los envía al Faro en el año 2091. Ayudando a Fitz Un día en su casa, Enoc es visitado por Leo Fitz y su compañero Lance Hunter, que exigen respuestas acerca de sus compañeros desaparecidos. Sin ningún tipo de resistencia, Enoc les hace saber que su equipo fue enviado al año 2091 como parte de una profecía para salvar a la humanidad y le da a conocer que Fitz no forma parte de la misma. También, habla acerca de su origen alienígeno y su propósito en la Tierra. Cuando Fitz exige hablar con la “Vidente”, él declara que no es una buena idea, pero Fitz se pone violento y lo amenaza a punta de pistola. Entonces, Enoc lleva a ambos a un parque a conocer a Polly y Robin Hinton, aclarando un poco más la situación. Sin embargo, ellos son interrumpidos por la llegada de soldados del ejército, por lo que Enoc vuelve a activar su dispositivo de parálisis para que así todos fueran capaces de escapar. Con el fin de pasar desapercibidos por un tiempo, Enoc lleva a todos a un bunker subterráneo en el Lago Ontario, el cual conoce gracias a Robin, pero desconoce casi todo acerca de él. Después de que Robin revela que Fitz debe ayudar a sus compañeros, Enoc sugiere enviar a Fitz a través de la misma capsula en la que vino hace años. Cuando Fitz y Hunter logran recuperar la capsula de unas instalaciones militares, Enoc llama una nave Chronicom para llevarse la capsula con Fitz en su interior para orbitar en un planeta lejos de la Tierra hasta que Fitz despierte después de 74 años. Año 2091 Despertar Después de transcurrir 74 años, Leo Fitz despierta de su estado criogénico y es recibido por Enoc, el cual lo saca y levanta de la capsula. En ese momento, Enoc le informa que ya ha desarrollado un plan y le proporciona una máscara. Además le advierte que están a punto de enfrentarse a los mercenarios más peligrosos de la galaxia. Exhibición de Quake Cuando el Kree a cargo del Faro, Kasius, estaba organizando una exhibición para vender a Quake, la Destructora de Mundos, Enoc le proporciona a Fitz la identidad de Boschtok, un mercenario de riquezas ilimitadas, y ambos entran en la subasta. Mientras Enoc hablaba de la reputación de los demás ofertantes del lugar, Fitz cree que deben buscar a los demás, pero, en ese momento, entra Jemma Simmons vestida como sirviente, por lo que Fitz busca hablar con ella. Más tarde, después de la exhibición de Ben, Enoc se le acerca a Fitz y le informa la llegada de otro ofertante más rico y más temido, resultando ser el hermano de Kasius. Debido a esto, Enoc le da un arma a Fitz para que actuara durante la presentación de Johnson. Más tarde, Enoc se disfraza como Kree y accede a un ascensor después de noquear al guadia con un I.C.E.R.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games Rescantando a Melinda May Enoc llega a la superficie de la Tierra y asesina a su tercer Vrellnexiano cuando logra finalmente encontrar a Melinda May. Después de cambiar su piel a su color natural, Enoc se presenta y afirma haber sido enviado por Fitz. Cuando ella pregunta como no ha sido comido por las criaturas, él dice que no tiene fluidos que pueden ser drenados. En un principio, ella cree que es un robot, pero él aclara ser un Chronicom y comienza a explicar que busca ayudarlos a salvar a la humanidad. Al decir los nombres de los agentes, May reconoce a Enoc como el responsable de su captura en el restaurante. En ese momento, May comienza a sentir dolor por su herida, a lo que Enoc pregunta si conoce la extensión de sus daños. Además, él pregunta si es doctora y en respuesta ella dice que es una luchadora, haciendo que Enoc sugiriera un cambio de carrera. De repente, comienza a formarse una tormenta de gravedad y tanto Enoc como May se extrañan que los Vrellenexianos se estaban alejando, así que Enoc supone que le tienen miedo a otra cosa antes de que ellos fueran arrastrados por un grupo misterioso. Resulta que sus salvadores eran humanos sobrevivientes y llevan a ambos hasta el Zephyr One, donde Melinda May descansa después de golpearse la cabeza. Una vez despierta, Enoc le explica la situación y ambos son testigos de la llegada de una Robin Hinton anciana.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All Reunión con los Verdaderos Creyentes Después de que los Verdaderos Creyentes rescatan a Phil Coulson y a su equipo después de estrellarse en la superficie, Coulson junto con May tratan de obtener respuestas, pero Robin resulta ser muy ambigua. Debido a esto, May llama a Enoc para ayudarlo, pero él dice que, a pesar de haber tenido contacto con ella de niña, ella hablaba principalmente con su madre y algunas veces con él, pero después de varios días esperando con paciencia. Enoc se disculpa por no ser de ayuda y señala que el don de Robin es muy poderoso y no puede ser forzado. Más tarde, Robin es asesinada por Sam Voss y permanece sus últimos momentos de vida con Melinda May. Con la muerte de Robin, el grupo habla de lo sucedido y su plan de acción mientras Enoc inspecciona los dibujos de la Vidente. En ese momento, Melinda May llega y dice saber cómo volver, pero antes pregunta quien es Flint.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day Escapando de la superficie Después de que los agentes descubren como volver a casa, Enoc le pregunta a Phil Coulson como el Inhumano Flint será capaz de ayudarlos, a lo que Coulson trató de explicarle, pero termina diciendo que la geokinesis de Flint puede recrear el Monolito Blanco. En ese momento, mientras Coulson ayudaba a poner en marcha nuevamente el Zephyr One, Enoc les recuerda que la tormenta de gravedad próxima durara semanas y, aunque sugiere refugiarse en otro sitio, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se disponen a poner en marcha la nave para salvar a los residentes del Faro. Posteriormente, Melinda May le encarga a Enoc asegurar unos objetos. Cuando están preparando el despegue y la nave es golpeada, May cree que fue un hospital, a lo que Enoc pregunta si es la primera vez que la golpea un edificio, respondiendo que no. Una vez que Deke y el resto de los agentes se reagrupan, May trata de despegar la nave, solo para que los motores se apaguen. Enoc vuelve a sugerir que evacuen a las cuevas y trata de ir primero, pero se cae producto de otro golpe a la nave. Cuando la tormenta crece, Enoc comenta que nunca había sentido la sensación de muerte, pero en ese momento a Simmons se le ocurre la idea de aprovechar las mejoras del Zephyr One para maniobrar en el espacio, por lo que Coulson decide optar por esa idea. Cuando Enoc comenta que sus posibilidades de morir estaban incrementándose, May le pide que siga sus directas, así que le sugiere observas más y hablar menos. Después de que logran sacar el anclaje y sufren turbulencias por la tormenta de gravedad, Enoc dice que si tuviera estomago estaría vomitando. Una vez que logran salir de la atmósfera y Melinda May es capaz de pilotear la nave en el espacio, él se da cuenta que resultó ser un buen plan.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.09: Best Laid Plans Reensamblando el Monolito Mientras los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. abordan el Faro en el Módulo de Contención, Enoc se queda en el Zephyr One para encargarse de activar la máquina de tiempo. Cuando los Kree buscan a los agentes dentro de la nave, Enoc se contorsiona y se oculta en una pared y sale cuando esta seguro. Entonces, Enoc por radio le dice a Coulson que el plan parece haber funcionado, pero que siguen registrando el avión. Después de que Coulson pregunta si está bien, Enoc responde que sí y que activara la máquina una vez que Flint construya el Monolito Blanco. Con la pieza del Monolito insertada en la máquina, Enoc prepara el artefacto, pero un Kree descubre que la habitación está cerrada, por lo que Enoc le informa a los otros que ha sido descubierto. Cuando ellos preguntan cuánto puede aguantar, él le dispara al Kree a través de la puerta y asegura que puede por aproximadamente doce minutos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life Ultimo sacrificio Posteriormente, un Kree logra entrar en la habitación, así que Enoc trata de alcanzar su arma, pero no lo logra y recibe un corte en su cabeza que lo derrumba. Cuando el Kree estaba a punto de matarlo, Deke aparece y salva a Enoc disparando contra el azul. Deke comenta que donde ha estado el arma toda su vida, a lo que Enoc responde que en el nivel tres oculto en una pared. Al ver la severidad de sus daños, Deke pregunta cuanto tardara en repararse. Enoc responde que su tiempo debe ser invertido en arreglar la máquina, que ha sido dañada por el Kree. Deke trata de poner en funcionamiento la máquina, pero Enoc concluye que el Zephyr One no tiene suficiente energía para encenderla. Debido a esto, Enoc propone usar su batería para activarla, por lo que Deke pregunta que le pasara, haciendo que revele que además de matarlo también provocaría una explosión que destruiría gran parte del Faro. Al preguntar que le pasaría a alguien que este a su lado, Enoc revela que moriría también, haciendo que Deke caiga en cuenta que para ayudar a los agentes debe sacrificar su vida, cosa que decide hacer. Mientras su cuerpo era conectado en la máquina, Enoc comenta que no resistirá lo previsto y pide que la máquina sea encendida de inmediato. Deke lo informa por radio, pero ellos responden que no están completos, así que tanto Leo Fitz como Deke le ruegan a Enoc resistir. Enoc aguanta lo más posible hasta que Deke decide encender la máquina, creando una explosión que lo mata y destruye el Faro. Poderes *'Fisiología Chronicom': Como un Chronicom, Enoc naturalmente posee capacidades físicas superiores al ser humano. **'Longevidad': Enoc aclama estar en la Tierra desde hace más de 30 mil años, lo que significa que ha estado desde el principio de la humanidad. **'Compresibilidad': Debido a que su cuerpo esta hecho de una aleación de plástico, él puede exprimir su cuerpo en espacios estrechos. Equipamiento Armas *'I.C.E.R.': Mientras ayudaba a los amigos de Leo Fitz en el Faro, Enoc se equipo con un I.C.E.R., que usa para neutraliza a un guardia Kree. Otros equipamientos *'Piel sintética': Enoc posee una piel humana sintética, que usa para disfrazarse como uno de ellos. Además, él puede cambiar el color de dicha piel, como lo demostró al volverse azul para aparentar ser un Kree. *'Dispositivo de Estasis': Enoc tiene un dispositivo que emite un sonido que es capaz de paralizar a todo aquel que lo escuche, dejándolos inmóviles y sin la capacidad de saber o estar al tanto de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, dando la impresión de perder un periodo de tiempo, que puede llegar hacer de 30 minutos. Sin embargo, es posible evitar sus efectos si usan audífonos para así bloquear el sonido. Relaciones Aliados *Polly Hinton *Robin Hinton *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Leo Fitz **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Daisy Johnson **Jemma Simmons **Alphonso Mackenzie **Elena Rodriguez *Lance Hunter *Deke *Verdaderos Creyentes **Sam Voss *Noah † Enemigos *Evans † *Lucas † *Kasius † *Gaius Ponarian *Karaba Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Orientation Part One'' ****''World’s End'' (eventos concurrentes) ***''Rewind'' ***''All the Comforts of Home'' (mencionado) En una línea de tiempo alternativo: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rewind'' ***''Fun & Games'' ***''Together or Not at All'' ***''The Last Day'' ***''Best Laid Plans'' ***''Past Life'' Referencias en:Enoch Categoría:Chronicom Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Fallecidos